


Mai fidarsi degli etero

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Mai fidarsi degli eteroContest: Award for best one-shot - II Edizione, 1st National Teen Slash AwardsGenere: Shounn-ai, Lieve accenno angst, Romantico,Raiting: GialloBetaReader: HolylandQuesta storia partecipa al contest “Award for best one-shot - II Edizione” indetto da Nirvana_04 sul forum di Efp e al contest “1st National Teen Slash Awards” indetto da Surlaplanche sul forum di  Efp





	Mai fidarsi degli etero

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Mai fidarsi degli etero  
> Contest: Award for best one-shot - II Edizione, 1st National Teen Slash Awards  
> Genere: Shounn-ai, Lieve accenno angst, Romantico,  
> Raiting: Giallo  
> BetaReader: Holyland
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia partecipa al contest “Award for best one-shot - II Edizione” indetto da Nirvana_04 sul forum di Efp e al contest “1st National Teen Slash Awards” indetto da Surlaplanche sul forum di Efp

_Non voglio rimanere un minuto di più in Italia!_   
_Ryouta, cosa ti è successo?_   
_Non c’è bisogno che tu lo sappia!_   
_Calmati!_   
_Ormai ho deciso: Masayuki, me ne ritornerò in Giappone!_

*~~~*

Perché ogni volta doveva innamorarsi sempre di uomini eterosessuali? Ryouta ormai non era più in grado di sopportare quella situazione.   
Tutti i ragazzi che aveva avuto, lo avevano completamente deluso sotto ogni aspetto: avevano promesso di essergli fedele, avevano giurato che l’avrebbero amato con tutto loro stessi.  
Alla fine, ognuno di loro, non solo l’avevano lasciato, ma il fatto che più lo doleva; è che nessuno aveva tenuto fede a quelle parole.   
Loro erano etero ed erano ed era stato solo un passatempo. Come potevano essere capaci di un gesto così crudele?  
“Credo di essere Gay”, “Ti amo follemente”, “Non esiste nessuno come te, Ryouta”: quelle frasi cosa volevano dimostrare se non che per tutto il tempo si fossero preso gioco di lui?  
Il peggiore di tutti loro, poteva essere definito senza ombra di dubbio Simone Giordano, il ragazzo che gli aveva fatto più male dei suoi ex.  
“Sono diverso dargli altri ragazzi”, “Non ti lascerò mai per una donna”: erano quelle due frasi con che aveva dato inizio alla loro storia.  
Si era voluto fidare di quelle parole, ma a nulla erano servite. L’italiano era etero e lo era sempre stato, non poteva cambiare il suo orientamento sessuale nemmeno con il pensiero.  
Alla fine tutti tradivano la sua fiducia; l’unica cosa che non avrebbe mai ferito il suo cuore, era il cibo.  
Essere cresciuto in un ristorante a conduzione familiare, al giapponese aveva fatto nascere fin da subito una passione per il mestiere dei genitori, per questo all’età di diciannove anni era partito fino in l’Italia e ampliare i suoi orizzonti gastronomici, viaggio che lo aveva tenuto fuori dalla sua patria per due interi anni.  
La cucina per lui era più di una semplice passione. Era tutta la sua vita oltre al fatto di essere sempre stata una cura per il suo cuore spezzato. gli odori intrisi su quelle padelle erano capaci di cancellare tutta la sua sofferenza; i vari ingredienti amalgamati in quei tegami, ricucivano a ricucire tutti i cocci risanando il suo organo ferito.  
La pugnalata di Simone non era ancora del tutto guarita, infatti, il dolore avvertito ancora lo lacerava come il primo giorno, ma Ryouta era sicuro che, anche in questo caso, grazie alla gastronomia sarebbe riuscito a superare la delusione.  
“Ho fatto bene a lasciare l’Italia” disse fra sé e sé il giovane cuoco impegnato a sminuzzare le cipolle che di lì a poco avrebbe soffritto nella padella al suo fianco.  
Una lacrima fuoriuscì dai suoi occhi, non perché fossero irritati per via del bulbo, ma erano i ricordi a fargli male: Simone lo aveva baciato la prima volta proprio mentre era intento ad asciugare una di quella gocce che non fu capace di trattenere per colpa di quell’ingrediente estremamente irritante.   
Perché lo aveva tradito? Perché gli stava facendo provare un dolore così atroce? Non voleva rammentare al suo ex, non aveva la forza necessaria per superare ancora l’accaduto. Ricordare le sue labbra poggiate in maniera provocante su quella ragazza, che gli si era avvinghiata addosso peggio di una sanguisuga, era una tortura atroce.  
Era arrabbiato, furioso con sé stesso perché si era fidato di un verme simile e non voleva più ricordare chi fosse Simone Giordano, il ventitreenne che si era preso gioco da lui fin dal principio: non l’avrebbe perdonato per il resto della sua vita!  
«Simone perché mi hai fatto questo?!».  
Il ventunenne sapeva benissimo che non era il luogo adatto per lasciarsi andare, ma non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime nemmeno volendolo. Era troppo innamorato di quel bastardo. Voleva mettere il suo cuore in pace, ma sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto tempo, più di quanto avrebbe osato immaginare. Non vedendolo sarebbe stato più facile, no? Non era per questo che aveva lasciato l’Italia due settimane prima?  
In quel momento il giovane cuoco non avrebbe mai immaginato cosa Simone avesse organizzato.

*~~~*  
«Ryouta, hai ancora da fare?».  
«Sto lavorando, non vedi?».  
Se c’era qualcosa che Ryouta odiava con tutto sé stesso, era essere disturbato, mentre era intento a preparare i suoi deliziosi manicaretti Italiani.  
«C’è un ragazzo straniero che chiede di te: anche se gli ho detto che il ristorante è ancora chiuso, insiste nel voler incontrarti». Il moro si voltò verso la madre osservando la donna avvicinarsi e raggiungere la sua postazione . «Ha detto di essere un amico di Masayuki».  
Quando sentì il nome di suo cugino, il giapponese si paralizzò: quale amico di Masayuki poteva essere interessato a lui, se non Simone? Possibile che fosse venuto fino a Tokyo per lui? Voleva giustificarsi? Di una cosa era certo: non l’avrebbe mai perdonato.  
«Digli di aspettare!». urlò il ventunenne sperando che dalla sala, l’italiano potesse udire la sua voce.  
«È per lui che sei ritornato in Giappone? Ti ha ferito?».  
«Non intendo parlarne, mi sembra di avertelo già detto!».  
«Non so le dinamiche, visto che tu ti ostini a non sfogarti con me, ma quel ragazzo ha viaggiato per quasi un’intera giornata solamente per parlare con te. Sentire cos’ha da dire, mi sembra il minimo che tu possa fare».  
«Il minimo, dopo avermi tradito? Come potrei solamente parlare con lui?».  
Piangeva in quell’istante non riuscendo a controllarsi, le lacrime erano impossibili da trattenere ma non voleva in nessun modo che la madre lo vedesse in quello stato pietoso.  
«Vattene!».  
«No, va a sentire cos’ha da dirti, è venuto da Roma fino Tokyo solo per te: cosa ti costa?».  
«Voglio sgusciare queste uova, lasciami in pace!».  
«Lo so che ti ha ferito, credi che io non sappia quante lacrime versi di sera? Se tu ti confidassi con noi, per te sarebbe più semplice: non puoi convivere con tutto il dolore che senti da solo».  
«Lasciami solo!».  
«No! Va da quel ragazzo, ci penserò io ad aiutarti con le tue preparazioni».  
«Mamma!».  
«Devi affrontarlo, non puoi scappare così di fronte ogni delusione. Non accetterò un no come risposta».  
Ryouta sapeva che la sua ferita, ancora fresca, venendolo avrebbe lacerato il suo cuore più di quanto avesse già fatto.  
“Non voglio sentire più quest’angoscia!”  
Il cuoco uscì dalla cucina, più per far tacere la madre che per vedere il biondo; se doveva affrontare quel bastardo, lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese senza nemmeno sentire una qualche giustificazione: Simone non meritava nessun tipo di perdono!  
Il giapponese uscì dalla piccola cucina entrando nella sala ancora chiusa, incrociando l’unico ragazzo che non credeva avrebbe mai visto a Tokyo. Rimase paralizzato da quella figura che non era ancora riuscito a togliersi dalla mente e dal cuore.  
“Simone.”  
Cos’avevano quegli occhi verdi dell’italiano? Fin da quando l’aveva conosciuto, quello sguardo era stato pieno di luce e vitalità e quasi gli sembrava impossibile che quelle iridi color smeraldo si fossero spente in una simile maniera. Ryouta aveva quasi la sensazione che Simone avesse perso completamente la voglia di vivere, in quelle due settimane. Cosa lo aveva distrutto in quella maniera? Alla fine quello era un ragazzo che si godeva solo la vita a scapito delle persone che lo circondavano e sapeva che aveva fatto male ad essere coinvolto da qualcuno di simile.  
“Ryouta, ti amo”  
Perché gli doveva tornare in mente la sua dichiarazione? Non era giusto che la sua mente rievocasse quei ricordi; lo facevano star male in una maniera incredibile, perché Simone non l'aveva mai amato.  
Simone era identico a tutti i suoi ex: Tudou-senpai che si era preso gioco di lui, lasciandolo per quel ragazza che pensava essere solo la sua migliore amica; Hiroto, il figlio del suo vicino di casa, che gli aveva più volte promesso di andare a vivere insieme, ma alla fine l’aveva mollato per rimettersi con la sua ex. Quei maledetti gli avevano fatto male lacerandogli il petto, ma il peggiore di tutti era quell’italiano. Frequentava sia lui sia quella sgualdrina e questo lo rendeva un vero bastardo. Decise di affrontato una volta per tutte.  
“Ryouta, ti amo”  
Quella voce sembrava non volergli dare tregua, la risentiva così nitidamente che aveva la sensazione che il biondo gli stesse parlando sul serio.  
“Basta!” urlò il moro nella propria mente sperando che quei ricordi potessero placarsi, ma sembrava non voler funzionare; man a mano che si avvicinava, si facevano più vivi che mai, segno del fatto che non era ancora riuscito a metterci una pietra sopra.  
Arrivò al tavolo in cui l’italiano lo stava attendendo. Sentiva il cuore che, nonostante fosse ferito, batteva all’impazzata, ma era intenzionato a cacciarlo fuori a calci così avrebbe imparato cosa significava tradire la sua fiducia: Ryouta era stanco di subire solo fregature.  
«Perché sei venuto qui?!». Il ventunenne fece finta di non notare gli occhi di Simone: non erano solamente spenti, ma quelle occhiaie testimoniavano che non aveva chiuso occhio da ore, se non giorni, e sembrava voler crollare da un momento all’altro.  
Non gli interessava nulla di quel maledetto, l’aveva tradito come gli altri e non meritava nessuna forma di rispetto.  
«Volevo vederti, non ti sembra ovvio?».  
«Per cosa? vuoi illudermi di nuovo?!».  
«Perché credi che io ti abbia illuso?».  
In quel momento Simone lo raggiunse e il cuoco cercò con tutto se stesso di rimanere impassibile senza lasciarsi andare: i sentimenti che provava per l’italiano erano ancora profondi al punto da sentire veri brividi percorrergli la schiena.  
«Sei uscito con me solo per divertirti; per te ero una novità e ti sei preso completamente gioco del mio amore». Magari dirgli tutto quello che sentiva, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Voleva far in modo che si pentisse di tutto quello che aveva fatto. «Dicevi di amrmi, ma al tempo stesso uscivi con quella sgualdrina: credi che io non ti abbia mai visto mentre la baciavi: quella è una prova più che ovvia!».  
«È stata lei a baciare non me, io non ero affatto…». Non voleva fargli lasciare finire la frase, non meritava nessuna forma di rispetto.  
«Taci! Simone a me basta averti visto».  
«Lasciami finire almeno di parlare». Non voleva sentire le sue scuse, L'italiano non meritava il suo perdono.  
«Non m’interessa nulla, anzi faresti meglio a ritornartene a Roma: non voglio più vedere la tua lurida faccia!».  
«Io non ti ho mai tradito, quella era solamente la mia ex».  
Non voleva ascoltare la sua voce, più l’avvertiva e tanto più il suo cuore scoppiava. I sentimenti che provava per Simone non dovevano prendere il benché minimo sopravvento, altrimenti sarebbe tutto finito e non voleva che l’italiano l’avesse vinta.  
«Avevo lasciato Flaviana prima d’incontrare te; lei voleva che noi due tornassimo insieme ma, quando le ho detto di essere gay, lei non mi ha creduto e mi ha aggredito».   
«Stai mentendo: non sei Gay! Hai frequentato solo ragazze prima d’incontrare me, come potresti minimamente essere interessato a uomo?».  
Il venticinquenne poteva essere gay come aveva appena detto? Non era assolutamente plausibile, era certo che gli stesse mentendo solo per attirare la sua attenzione: doveva essere così, vero?  
«Sì, ho frequentato diverse ragazze, ma con loro non c’era mai stata nessun tipo di affinità. Non ho mai capito quale fosse il problema, fin quando non ho incontrato te che mi hai chiarito tutto: il problema non erano le mie ex, sono io ad essere gay e voglio che tu lo sappia».  
«Tu sei come tutti gli altri: inventate sempre le stesse scuse!».  
Non sopportava il modo con cui Simone stesse cercando di riappacificarsi con lui, voleva illuderlo di nuovo e lui non voleva cadere di nuovo ai suoi piedi e lasciare che calpestasse il suo cuore.  
«L’unica cosa importante per me sei tu: Ryouta, ti amo».  
Ryouta stava per andarsene: Simone con quella dichiarazione era davvero caduto in basso. Il moro aveva tutta l’intenzione di lasciarlo lì e tornarsene in cucina, ma l’italiano non gli diede il tempo di andarsene abbracciandolo da dietro.  
«Lasciami». Si divincolava con forza desiderando che il biondo si staccasse da lui altrimenti le cose si sarebbero messe davvero male, per lui ovvio.  
«No: Ryouta ti amo e non lascerò che tu ti allontani fino a quando non lo capirai!».  
«Non m’ingannerai di nuovo!».  
Non si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere da quel bastardo per la seconda volta, l'aveva già tradito e l'avrebbe fatto nuovamente. Già immaginava che l'indomani mattina sarebbe andato alla ricerca di qualche giovane giapponese, magari di quelle che di fronte al fascino straniero perdevano subito la testa.  
«Ti rendi conto che per te sono venuto da Roma fino a Tokyo: non ti basta come prova del mio amore? Cos’altro devo fare per dimostrare quanto io sia innamorato di te?». Il suo viso gli si era avvicinato al collo, riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sulla propria pelle; era caldo, bollente proprio come lo ricordava Ryouta, una sensazione devastante. «Sto crollando dal sonno, ma invece di essere andato in Hotel, sono qui da te per farti capire che tu sei la cosa a cui tengo di più».  
La confusione nella sua mente stava distruggendo le sue difese, se avesse creduto alle parole di Simone, quel ragazzo lo avrebbe lasciato per una donna. Alla fine rifiutarlo era la scelta migliore: allora perché non riusciva più a controllarsi?  
Era ovvio, la vicinanza dell’italiano era troppo anche per lui.  
«Ryouta ti amo».  
Il biondo intrecciò la propria mano con la sua e non fu in grado di non ricambiare la presa. Il cuoco sentì che con l’altro arto, Simone, stesse cercando di spostare il suo volto per far incontrare i loro volti.  
Ryouta quasi non si rese conto di essere stato il primo ad avvicinare le sue labbra a quelle di Simone, era qualcosa più forte di lui d'altronde era ancora disperatamente innamorato di quel ragazzo che l’aveva ferito più di tutti i suoi ex.  
Aveva perso completamente coscienza di sé e sentiva di star annegando in un baratro senza fondo, quelle labbra lo stavano demolendo completamente facendogli rivivere tutta la loro storia.  
Il primo bacio mentre, a casa di Masayuki, preparava quella frittata con le cipolle; la loro prima volta, il giorno del compleanno di Simone con i mille dubbi del ventitreenne, incertezze che forse non aveva mai davvero nutrivo: era tutto un bluff!  
Nonostante tutto lo amava terribilmente e in quell’istante aveva capito di non poter rinunciare al romano: gli avrebbe dato una possibilità, una soltanto, e se non avrebbe superato le sue aspettative, lo avrebbe rispedito a Roma con i propri calci.  
«Ti metterò alla prova: hai tempo fino alla scadenza del visto, dovrai dimostrarmi in ogni modo quanto mi ami e solo allora ti perdonerò».  
Simone avvicinò le sue labbra e lo baciò, cosa quello comportasse Ryouta non sapeva dirlo, ma sperava con tutto il sé stesso che l’italiano potesse tenere fede a quelle parole.  
«Ti proverò quanto forte sia il mio amore». Gli sorrise con tutta la vitalità che sembrava essergli ritornata e «Ora mi prepareresti la tua carbonara di soia? Ho un certo languorino».


End file.
